


The Walls Will Run Red

by TheWallHadItComing233



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, But the wall is a ladder, Consent Play, Dark Crack, Episode: s01e10 Buffet Froid, Established Relationship, Fear Play, Knifeplay, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The ladder scene, Wall Sex, consensual torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 11:56:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3208283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWallHadItComing233/pseuds/TheWallHadItComing233
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Based off of this: http://31.media.tumblr.com/ab30cf706d1c8bd8b27a05344b0ff9eb/tumblr_mnnb21hKu61spoosko1_500.gif because sexiness is sexy.</p></blockquote>





	The Walls Will Run Red

It had started as a completely normal session. Well, normal as normal could be with a murderous cannibal and empathetic psychopath. True, when it started, it was normal, but what was happening now, could not be described as any shade of normal, black, white, or any grey in between. 

Will had needed to stand, and pace as his mind wandered. Hannibal had stood with him, keeping them level, neither superior, neither subordinate. But they both knew that wasn't quite true. As Hannibal neared Will, the brunette went to lean again the ladder that joined the upper and lower levels of Hannibal's lavish office. He put his arms on the broad sides of the ladder as they spoke, and arched his back, stretching his spine out. It was simply for comfort's sake, but Hannibal took it as an attempt to tease. An attempt, that he would need to punish Will for. 

"Now, now, dear Will. You can't possibly expect me to focus on a word you say when you do things like that," Hannibal chastised gently, leaning to rest a hand on Will's arched chest as the brunette settled back against the wooden ladder. He noticed the slight shift in Hannibal's voice, the darker, more dangerous tone he took on. "Stay where you are." Hannibal moved to his desk, where he stripped off his suit jacket and folded it neatly. He rolled up his sleeves slowly, and pulled a box from his desk. It was of black leather, about cubic foot in size. Will knew this box all-too-well.

They did this in Hannibal's office too often. Will was always at his most vulnerable, most needy. And the doctor could never resist his patient's cries. He pulled out a small bundle of rope, and a smaller box that he kept his scalpels in. The clean ones, of course; he would never put graphite or charcoal in Will's wounds. Though he made a mental note to try salt.

Hannibal walked back to Will, who had been watching carefully from his spot on the ladder.  _Dear Will is as obedient and loyal as the strays he collects,_ Hannibal noted silently.  _And he is just as resistant as they are, at first._ Hannibal thought of the first time they were intimate together. Will screamed so beautifully.

"Now, Will," Hannibal repeated, as he did every time they made love in this way, "this is not a way to free you from your mind. This is a way to ground you, here and now." He circled around Will to bind his hands above him, tying them to a rung two above him. He put the blade set down on a chair and pulled one out. He balanced it agilely between his fingers and cut Will's shirt open down the center. Will sucked his stomach in as the sharp tip of the blade gently grazed his chest.

Hannibal drew the blade up his chest to the middle of his sternum, and Will shuddered. The doctor, then, pulled the blade from the end point to his shoulder, and to his other shoulder, making a Y-cut on his chest. Will was shivering, a cold sweat coating his body. "Please... It hurts..." Will begged.

"Yes, dear Will. It's supposed to," Hannibal said. He set the blade down and turned to run his finger over the wound, smearing the blood. He leaned down to dig his tongue into the center line and licked up his chest, moaning quietly at the taste. Will shook and hung weakly, using the rope to hold him up. 

Hannibal picked up the blade again and dropped down to his knees. He stripped Will of his pants. He forced Will's legs open and sliced his inner thigh. He pulled his cock out of his own trousers, and he coated his hand in Will's blood. He lifted his hand to stroke himself off, watching blood run down Will's chest and legs. "You're so beautiful," Hannibal moaned sweetly, biting his lip.

Hannibal dropped to his knees and wrapped his lips around the head of Will's cock. He bobbed he head as he continued to touch himself. "D-Dr. Lecter!" Will cried out, his body twitching in the rope's hold. Hannibal dug his tongue into the tip of Will's cock, sucking the bitter precum from it. 

Hannibal continued to play with the tip of the sensitive organ in his mouth until both he and Will were close. He pulled off enough to say, "Cum with me." 

Hannibal bit lightly on Will's cock and that was it. Will came down Hannibal's throat. As soon as the human taste graced his tongue, Hannibal came with him, spurting over the dark carpet and staining it. 

Hannibal untied Will and helped him soothe his twisted muscles, from being tied up. "Come on. Let's go get you cleaned up," he murmured, with a gentle kiss to Will's neck. They stood, and walked to the restroom.

_Fin._

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of this: http://31.media.tumblr.com/ab30cf706d1c8bd8b27a05344b0ff9eb/tumblr_mnnb21hKu61spoosko1_500.gif because sexiness is sexy.


End file.
